Crona's sister
by BlackbloodedSoul2
Summary: Crona isn't the only one with black blood. He has a sister, Maroon. Welcome to her insanity and past recollection. I do not own Soul Eater nor any of the characters, nor the idea, just Maroon and Vio.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Basketball with a witch. **

Maka, Soul, Kid, the Thompson sisters, Black Star, and Tsubaki all stood in the court. Sweat dripped off Liz's face, Patti crouched, ready to strike, Kid rose both hands, Tsubaki stood next to Maka who was blocking Black Star's path. Soul ran behind him knocking the ball from his hands, dribbled it three times and passed it to Kid. Death the Kid caught it, avoided Patti's lunge, and put it through the basket, all in perfect symmetrical form. Only something he could pull off while playing basket ball.

"Maka's team wins!" Stein says from the side lines. Spirit who stood next to him jumped up and yelled in joy.

Maka, Kid, and Soul all jumped in glee and high-fived each other. Black Star hung his head in depression while Tsubaki tried to cheer him up. Patti and Liz talked to each other on the edge of the basketball court.

"Maka," Soul called, "you were way better this time!"

She blushed, "Thank y-" Her head snapped to the side.

"Is everythi-" Soul began.

"Stein?" Maka interrupted him.

"Yeah," he said, "I sense it, too."

Foot steps approached, everything was silent.

A figure emerged from the dark alley. It wore a black leather jacket with black khaki shorts. her boots were black, as well, with chains on them two identical, one on each. On its belt, both sides held chain loops, similar to the ones on its boots. It also held a violin like case.

"I thought you were dead," Maka whispered, then spoke louder, "Medusa."

The figures head shot up, its hood falling back revealing its short golden hair and female features, "How dare you," she whispered.

"You think that you could just change your appearance and waltz back into us again," Stein asked, "You're stupider than I remember. Why don't you release soul protect?"

The girl's face was astonished, "what are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with us!" Soul yelled

"What?!"

"You know perfectly well what we mean," Maka yelled, "You are going to die here, now, once, and for all," the last part was screamed.

"What?!" the figure cried, "I honestly don't know what you're tal-"

"Soul?"

"Yeah," he replied, " I'm on it."

With that he turned into a scythe. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti all turned into their weapon forms, too. Maka's dad, Spirit walked over to Franken Stein. He stood for a little bit.

"Did you want something?"

"Do you think we should help them?" Spirit asked.

"No not yet. I want to watch for a little bit," was Stein's reply, "but don't get too comfortable, they may need our help later."

"Medusa!" Maka yelled, "time to die."

the figures eyes grew dark as she mumbled, "Idiots," then yelled as she set the case down, "A fight is what you want? Then that's what you get. Vio?"

Twin axes appeared in her hands, identical in all but one was strung like a violin where the other was the bow.


	2. Chapter 2: Medusa wins the game

Maka was the first to attack. She came at the strange girl with gene hunter. The girl was fast, faster than any of them had seen. She easily moved to the side so Maka missed entirely.

Everyone was astonished, well everyone but Black Star, who was the next to attack. Tsubaki was in chain scythe form.

The strange girl dodged each of Black Star's attacks. she said to him, "I don't want to hurt you, but if you keep this up, I'll have to."

"HA!" he laughed, "You just want me to give up. Do you not know who I am? I'm Black Star the greatest assassin ever. You cant make me give up. I'll never give in."

"He's right, you know." Tsubaki said.

He came at the girl again, faster than before. She blocked all of his attacks. They were like this for a while then the girl sighed.

"You've had your warning, and I'm really bored, so time to end this, sorry."

After another series of dodges, she dropped an axe, spun on her toes, and punched the arrogant Black Star in the gut.

He went flying.

When he didn't move at all, Tsubaki changed human again.

The girl shook her hand, "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to be that rough." However, a smile played on her lips, she loved the thrill of the highs and lows of battle.

Maka was about to take another try, but Kid stopped her, "No, she's stronger than the last time you fought her. We need to plan." Maka nodded. "Right," he continued, "I will distract her with Liz and Patti then you hit her with genie hunter. Although I'm not positive it will work since it didn't kill her last time."

Maka seemed a little upset about that fact but still agreed to Kid's plan.

Kid, in his perfectly symmetrical form, began to fire at the strange girl.

Maka jumped from behind him to take the hit, only to find the girl staring straight at her. She was easily blocking Kid's shots by spinning one axe. Maka yelled in frustration, "Medusa!" but still went through with the blow.

The girls violet-gold speckled eyes darkened even more. Her voice was low, but audible to everyone, "call me that one more time and _I will kill you." _

She moved even before Maka could swing the scythe.

Maka landed and turned to face the girl again, her eyes filled with rage, "You already killed Black Star, so why not call you your own name, Me-"

"Maka!" Tsubaki yelled, "Black Star isn't dead. He only had the air knocked out of him."

Maka' s face was one of disbelievement, "But I couldnt sense his soul."

Stein spoke up, "Your anger is clouding your abilities. Clear your mind."

"R-right," Maka closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming herself. when she opened them again, Black Star was standing next to her. Tsubaki was in enchanted sword mode.

"Let's do this." he said.

The others replied in agreement. They all resonated souls together and talked out their plan of action.

The plan went as followed, Kid would fire at Medusa with Death Cannon while Black Star comes at her distracting the girl while Maka goes in and takes her out. Black Star disagreed.

He shared his plan, "I'll attack her and then you two can join me when you're ready. I'm number one."

They held no quarle over _his_ plan of action. The group did just that, only to find that the girl had moved closer. however, this did not affect their attacks, it, infact, made it easier.

Black Star lept into action, drawing all attention towards himself. He used his illusions to distract any vector attacks that Medusa may have sent his way. Strangely enough nothing like that happened. Instead, the girl twirled around and around, like a dancer, taking out his illusions as she went. In a matter of seconds he was the only one left. Black Star stood in front of her, looking the girl in the eye. He was smirking. All of her attention was on him, determined to take this boy who matched her speed so easily out of battle. Black Star charged at her. They jumped, spun, punched, dodged, and swung their weapons at each other. They were faster than either Maka or Kid could see.

"Black Star!" They yelled through their resonating wave lengths, "slow her down!"

"Fine," he sighed, "this has been fun but its time to end this, now." he drew back his fist and punched the girl to the ground.

The crater that was left was massive. He had thrown all of his strength into that punch. Debris slid as the girl shifted. She moved to stand up wincing as she touched her knee to the ground, she was bruised.

The girl stood just in time to hear, "Ready!" from Patti and two powering up guns. She turned her head ever so slightly to the side to see the Death Cannons being fired. Two bursts of compact soul wavelengths flew at her. The air was filled with dust. When the smoke lifted they stood astonished as they saw the girl standing there, her axes crossed in front of her, a drop of sweat fell from her face. No additional bruises were added, but she was panting.

Maka took the girls slow recovery as an invitation to attack. She came down with all of her strength being put into genie hunter. Everything seemed to slow down.

The girl looked up to Maka with sadness in her eyes, "that won't work." she whispered as she sidestepped the attack. Again, Maka missed entirely. She hit the ground and swung again only to find the other girl far away.

She was speaking now, "I really didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. You're all so good, but you don't listen or see very well."

The girl held her axes like a violinist, her chin rested on the violin-axe, "Vio?" she said.

"Yes," came the answer.

"Peaceful melody," as she said the words the bow slid across the violin and she began to play. A peaceful tune came from the axes and the music surrounded the group.

"This is where we enter."

Spirit transformed. Dr. Stein twisted the bolt in his head until it clicked in place. He prepared to kill Medusa.


	3. Chapter 3: Crona shows up

**Chapter 3: Crona shows up**

The group lost their strength and will to fight. They were overcome by waves of peace and exhaustion; they lost their motivation to fight seeing as they couldn't quite remember why they were fighting in the first place. Kid slid to his knees, he was attempting to fight it, Maka stood rigid, but eventually collapsed, and Black Star, he stood until he was out, when he was, he fell face first to the ground. After one minute, all the meisters and weapons went out like lights. All but Stein and Spirit whom the song wasn't being directed at.

Stein came from behind and put Death Scythe in front of the girl.

"Tell me," she said as she lowered her axes and stopped playing, "Why you are doing this?"

"You tell me," Stein retorted, "I don't remember you having any weapon partners the last time we met."

"Maybe because we have never met before." She sighed and stood still.

"It seems to me, every time we defeat you," Stein said, "you find some innocent body to take over. Who is it this time?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You, Medusa."

The girl whirled on him, her axes disappeared from sight. She grabbed his collar, "Don't you ever call me that witch's name again," she spoke with a deadly calm.

"But you are her. Your so-"

"_**Look**_ _again_," she said, "My soul is not that good for nothing witch's soul."

He did. He really looked and noticed it, this girl didn't even have a witch's soul, but it was close.

"If you're not Medusa who are you, and how do I know you're not using soul protect." He looked her in the eyes and she held his stare.

A voice broke their contest, "_Maroon?"_

Stein looked up and the girl, Maroon, turned to see the pink-haired violet-eyed Crona.

Maroon ducked beneath Spirit and ran up to Crona. And, she did the least likely thing, she hugged him.


End file.
